Mon Amour
by cristania.miracle
Summary: Angel is a tourist that gets stranded on Madagascar and misses her boyfriend Francis Bonnefoy dearly. When he finds her he takes her home, but then she comes back to the usual problems of jealous women, considering before her Francis was the biggest womanizer in town but then he met her and everything changed.
1. Chapter 1 - Found

**Mon Amour**

Chapter 1 – Found

I miss my family…my friends….my love. I miss them all. I miss him. I miss Francis. Francis Bonnefoy. Yeah, that's right. The former womanizer. He settled down when we got together. So many women tried to beat me. Only for one reason. They were jealous, jealous that I had Francis…all to myself and not any other. Yeah. I wish I with him now….in his arms.

Ever since I left to go on this trip I've missed him. I got stranded. I haven't seen him since. I haven't been able to contact him any way at all. I've been gone for five months. That's three months longer than I was supposed to be gone. I'll bet he is worried….or moved on thinking I left him. Probably, the first one. He isn't the kind of man to give up; especially on the woman he loves.

Again…I'm crying. These salty tears escaping my eyes and then rolling down my face. Then dropping onto the ground I'm knelt over on my knees. My eyes sting from crying so much. My head hurts. My heart is broken.

How did I even get lost in this jungle? Oh, wait that's right! I was ditched by the other tourists when they heard a tiger roar. They trampled me. By the time I had come to, they were gone! Damn them all!

"Crying….isn't going to help…"

The smells of Madagascar are a little calming. The different flower scents. The smell of tropical fruits, like coconuts and bananas. Still….it doesn't fix anything.

I get up and start to walk. I stop at a palm tree and look up to see if it has any fruit. I'm in luck. There is a bunch of bananas up there. Now, how I am supposed to get them? I start to look around for something to knock them down. No luck around me, so I look behind a tree. Then, I feel a tap on my shoulder and then a very familiar and much missed French accented voice speaks.

"Angel? Is that you?" Francis voice said full concern and hope.

"Francis?!" I turned around instantly and tackled hugged him to the ground.

"It is you!" He said and caressed my cheek with his hand.

I kissed him and he kissed back. I hoped this wasn't one of my agonizing dreams again. This one seemed too real though. I pulled away.

"Francis, is this real? Or am I dreaming again?" Tears filled my eyes.

"Non, this is real. Angel, I'm right here. Please don't cry…" He said softly hugging me close and stroking my hair. I slowly stopped crying. I looked up and right then I got lost in his beautiful blue eyes. He smiled.

"Angel? You there?"Francis asked playfully and purposely moved his head.

"Hey!" I protested.

He snickered at me and then picked me up.

"We got to back to the plane and back home. On the way, tell me what happened…" His voice was full of concern but still excited. I nodded and told him everything. About the dreams. The nightmares. The starving. The thirst. Everything.

Before we got into the plane, he set me down and kissed me. I kiss him back happily wrapping my arms around his neck and his arms wrapping around my waist.


	2. Chapter 2 - Dilemmas Return

**Mon Amour**

Chapter 2 – Dilemmas Return

I was walking down the street from the chocolate shop. Francis owns it and it's the best chocolate I've ever tasted! I was in one of the many outfits he had bought me. A pink American Eagle t-shirt, Faded Glory boot cut jeans, and orange converse. He knew I wasn't into most of the big name brands besides Airwalk, Converse, Faded Glory, Levi Strauss, L.e.i., and American Eagle. The other women on the other hand…..are all over the other brands like Aeropostlé, Old Navy, Abercrombie, and Gap. They also hate me. Every single woman hates me, just because I have Francis.

As I walk down the streets, I'm seriously risking getting hurt. On a usual day I get fruit thrown at me like tomatoes, grapes, and strawberries. Honestly if it wasn't for Francis' best friends Antonio and Gilbert I would probably be dead by now…but they escort me home and wherever I need to go when Francis can't.

When Francis and I go places, I get the evilest glares ever along with women trying to get him to leave me. It never works. I get really nervous though and he knows it and squeezes my hand to let me know he isn't going anywhere. I don't why all these women are like that, but I hate it. I just wi—

"Hey skank! I haven't seen you in awhile! Where have you been?!" One the women I've been talking about start. "You know, you left poor Francis to worry about you for five months! What, did you try to ditch him and break his heart?! Ha!" She cackled.

"No. I was stranded on Madagascar. I would never leave Francis." I said strongly.

"Senorita, porfavor, leave Miss Angel alone." Antonio said in his Spanish accent but in a slightly irritated tone. She was the one that we had to deal with EVERYDAY.

"Ja! Angel iz way more Awesome than jou and makes Francis happy so back off!" Gilbert snapped at her.

"….." I honestly had nothing to say to this chick…nothing polite anyway.

"Pfft….Yeah sure Gilbert, like you know! I mean, you write in a diary like a little high schooler!" She snapped back.

"Shut up! Ich can keep a diary if Ich vants to!" Gilbert snapped again.

"*sees Francis coming down the street* Angel! Your man is coming!" Antonio alerted with a huge smile on his face.

I turned and there was Francis running down the street after us. I smiled and ran towards him. Lily (the jealous chick) on the other hand scoffed and glared. Antonio and Gilbert snickered. She shot a glare at them and they busted out laughing. At that point Francis had picked me up and spun me around into a hug. He was sweet all the time!

"Moi has got a surprise for mon amour!" He smiled.

"Is that so? Where is it?!" I said excited, I loved surprises!

"Right here!" He said and handed me a box of chocolates! "Fresh out of the oven."

That was it. I was so happy! Fresh chocolate from his business! My day has already been brightened and it hasn't even been five minutes!

"*Growls* What does he see in her!? She doesn't even have good style or fixed hair and she doesn't wear makeup!" Lily snapped.

"Ahh, that's one of the things Francis, loves most about Angel, her natural beauty!" Antonio pointed out teasingly.

"She iz awesome! Voman, how many times does Ich have to say it! Plus, vhat makes jou zhink zhat Francis vants a skank like jou?!" Gilbert said and busted out laughing.

Lily stomped off and we all started laughing. Francis always found it funny the way women reacted to Gilbert's insults, it was truly hilarious! I've seen funnier things though.


	3. Chapter 3 - Friends and Family

**Mon Amour**

Chapter 3 – Friends and Family

So, naturally I have friends! Actually, I have a lot of friends! I am Francis' girlfriend after all; I know a lot of people thanks to him! He has a lot of family! I haven't even met them all yet! I can't wait to though!

Gil's girlfriend Elizaveta Hedevary has a frying pan and he is terrified of it. One time she actually hit him with it and he was knocked out for hours! Then there is Bella, Antonio's girlfriend she is cool! Elizaveta and Bella are my best friends! We are The BTT Girls; Gil named us that because we are the BTT's girlfriends.

I have other friends too though! Like Mei! She is so kind, but her boyfriend, Kiku Honda is really quiet and is a freaking Ninja! Oh, and don't forget about Gil and Francis' brothers! Feliciano and Lovino Vargas, my brother in laws are identical twins and they are adorable! Then there is Ludwig Beilschimdt, Gil's younger brother. He is real buff and kind of a stick in the mud. Ludwig, Italy, and Kiku are known as the Axis Powers.

The there is Francis' cousin Vash and his little sister Lili. Vash is a bit of a gun fanatic. Lili it really sweet and kind but she is shy at first. Vash is very protective of Lili. He also doesn't seem quite find of Francis now that I think of it. Along with Vash and Lili, there is Gil and Elizaveta's friend Roderich. That guy is one classy motherfucker! He drinks tea and plays every instrument that you can think of plus some! Gil likes to torture him. He seems to be more of Elizaveta's friend than Gil's. In fact, he seems quite annoyed by Gil.

Antonio is actually related to Francis, Italy, and Romano. Bella has an older brother named Nate. He is a pot head that loves tulips. He is always wearing the blue and white striped scarf. He doesn't like any of us BTT….at all.

Then….there is the Russians. Ivan Braginski, Natalia Arloskaya, and Katayusha. Ivan is the middle child, and is scary as hell! He likes sunflowers and is terrified of his little sister Natalia. Natalia….is creepy. She somehow always has a knife or dagger in possession. She is obsessed with Ivan and wants to marry him…and he is her older brother. Katayusha, is a emotional farm girl that tries to help Ivan with Natalia.

There are The Baltics Toris Laurinaitis, Ravis, and Eduard Von Bock. They are absolutely terrified of Ivan! (I don't blame them…) Toris has a crush on Natalia and Ravis has a crush on Katayusha. Toris is the oldest and Ravis is the youngest. Eduard is computer geek and a nerd.

Then…there is Francis' ex boyfriend (DON'T question) Arthur Kirkland and their twins Matthew Williams and Alfred f. Jones. Al is really hyper and loves junk food. He also believes in aliens. Matthew is the exact opposite. He is quiet and many people don't even notice him (I notice him and scold others that don't!) and he carries around an adorable polar bear that he named Kumajiro! His little bear is so adorable! Arthur…well…Did I forget to mention that all of us actually went to high school together? Yeah, Arthur is actually somewhat jealous of Francis…I don't what it is but all the guys back then wanted me but Arthur and Francis were different. Weirdly enough they ended up getting married but something happened and they divorced. Then I and Francis found each other again! Come to find out he still hung out with his high school buddies and stayed in contact with everyone else! I was so glad to talk to everyone! It had been so long! So then we held a High School Reunion.

Anyway, back to my friends. There is also Yao Wong who is Kiku's older brother. He loves Hello Kitty. Then he has a son with Arthur, Li. Li, likes Mei even though he knows she is Kiku's girlfriend. The there is Heracules Karpusi, cat lover and sleeps most of the time and hates Sadiq. Sadiq hates Heracules and wear this stupid costume thing with a mask.

Lastly, there is the Nordics. Tino is Santa Claus! Berwald is a real quiet guy…and is bi. He likes Tino and calls him his wife. It's actually kind of funny! Then there is Matthias, that guy is an Idiot! With a capital "I"! Then there are the brother Emil and Lukas, both laid back and calm. Emil had a puffin that oh so adorable! Norway likes choking Matthias with his own tie. It's actually kind of funny!

That's pretty much all the people in my life. A lot of them don't come around that much though. A lot of them I didn't mention either. Like Alfred's 50 kids! I don't even know how that is possible…Oh and if you're going to ask about my family, I was abandoned and was lived in an orphanage from the time I was 5 to the time I was 17. I don't remember anything from my family, but the orphanage was terrible, the kids were jerks and the adults never gave us enough to eat….Well that's all!


End file.
